Heathens
by King0fSilence
Summary: Lexa is a huge Twenty One Pilots fan and when their new song was leaked Clarke had to spend an hour getting her girlfriend to calm down and stop crying. Lexa is really band obsessed and gets really emotional when a new song from one of her favorite bands comes out. AU Based off the new song "Heathens" by Twenty One Pilots


Clarke had just stepped through the door of the apartment her and her girlfriend were currently sharing. The blonde smiled, even the thought of the brunette brought a smile to the woman's face. The couple had moved in less than 2 years ago, with the help of their friends with the task of searching for the perfect apartment. The girls' mutual friend Raven had found it for them and they fell in love with the place as soon as they walked through the door.

Clarke remembered the look that crossed the brunette's face, her green eyes lighting up as they looked around, the way her smile reached her eyes, how she seemed like a kid in a candy shop.

"Lexa I'm home." Clarke called out, tearing herself from her day dreams. She didn't mind the lack of reply, sometimes her girlfriend got caught up in what she was doing and ended up tuning out the world and her surroundings. The blonde wanted nothing more than to curl up next to the older woman and listen to her heartbeat as Lexa told her about her day and asked Clarke how hers went, if she sold any paintings, met another artist, if she had a good day, if she was hungry. The brunette was intimidating if you didn't know her, but Clarke knew better, her girlfriend was just a giant dork who was obsessed with bands and writing. She even slept with a teddy bear when Clarke was out at the gallery. The woman was always making up stories in her head, looking up prompts to write later on, typing away on her computer as her words spilled on the paper and painted pictures in the readers mind with only black and white. She truly had a talent.

Speaking of her girlfriend, she would normally hear her. What Clarke didn't expect to hear was the sound of soft crying coming from their bedroom. Slightly panicking the woman hurried to the room only to see a sight that broke her heart and fueled a fire in her stomach to make sure whoever did this to her girlfriend would pay; Lexa was curled in the middle of their bed crying her eyes out, clutching onto the teddy bear like it was her lifeline. The brunette had her headphones in, her phone next to her. Clarke quickly crawled on the bed, taking the weeping girl in her arms and comforting her with sweet nothings and rubbing circles on her back.

After about an hour of comforting the woman, Lexa's crying was reduced to sniffles. Clarke got a good look at her girlfriend's face, her tear stained cheeks were still wet, and she could still she the trail marks the tears left in their wake. Green eyes were red from crying and puffy, her nose was slightly running, some of her brown hair was in her face. Even when the girl in front of her was a crying mess she still looked beautiful and looked like she was ready for a photoshoot.

Deciding that she should find out what happened to her girlfriend instead of continuing to stare at her all day (which she honestly wouldn't mind) Clarke shifted so that she was looking her girlfriend in her eyes.

"Do nou worry, ai laik right hir Leksa, nau tel op ai what ste wrong ai hod in." Clarke said in Lexa's native tongue, the brunette had once mentioned she liked hearing the blonde speak her tongue.

"Twenty One Pilots has a new leaked song." Lexa whispered out, glancing at her phone which was still beside them, the screen was facing up and it showed YouTube pulled up and was currently playing a video that only showed the logo of the band and the audio of the said leaked song. Clarke blinked, and chuckled a little before kissing her girlfriend on the head.

"Ai hod in, is that why you're crying?" Clarke's smile grew a little more when she saw her girlfriend nod slowly. Her Lexa was such a band nerd it was adorable, she was always in some sort of band merch, whether it be a bracelet, a shirt, hat, jacket, socks, earrings, anything that went with her activities for the day, her top 5 favorite bands of all time were; Twenty One Pilots, All Time Low, Mayday Parade, We Are The in Crowd, and Pierce The Veil, in that order.

Clarke saw her girlfriend get into an argument over a band called Black Veil Brides with some teenager in Hot Topic when Lexa decided she needed more merch for the concert they were going to that night. She watched as Lexa gave her opinion on the lead singer- Andy Biersack, or as Lexa referred to him as- Andy Ballsack. She claimed that he was only in the band to get himself famous, that's why he started Andy Black and usually only did interviews by himself to 'represent the band.' The blonde found it quiet amusing when they ended up escorting the teen out seeing as Lexa was a loyal customer at that store and they didn't want to lose her business. They knew the couple on first name bases and were actually pretty good friends with the manager of the store, that's how Lexa ended up getting a part time job there and got discounts on top of her employee discounts.

"How about I go make us some tea and some snacks and we can lie in bed, listen to the song and look up concert tickets, sound good?" Lexa nodded at her girlfriend's offer and kissed the blonde gently. "Thank you ai hod in." Clarke responded with a soft smile and a kiss on the band crazed girl's forehead.

Clarke got up and went to go make the promised drinks and snacks. When the girl came back she found Lexa listening to the song with her headphones in, leaning back on the pillows with her head back and eyes closed as she drummed to the beat of the song on her thighs, the teddy bear was leaning against Lexa on her left side. Her face was relaxed and held a small smile. The sight made Clarke smile a little more, ignoring how her arms slowly got tired from holding the tray that held the tea and snacks, she took in her girlfriend's appearance; Lexa was dressed in a black All Time Low shirt, the design was interesting and she had got the shirt for Lexa for Christmas last year when she saw her girlfriend staring it down so hard that she could have sworn Lexa was trying to burn a hole through it, the band's name was at the top of the shirt while under it, it had an eyeball in a heart with flowers surrounding it, under the heart it said the lyrics 'I won't fade away.' The brunette was in black sweat pants that had Twenty One Pilots on the left thigh, it was pretty standard, the band logo in red and black with lines going through the o's.

Deciding that she didn't want the tea to grow cold before her girlfriend had the pleasure in drinking it she walked to the bed and sat down, carefully placing the tray in front of her so that it didn't accidentally get kicked or bumped and ended up spilling the tea on the sheets and possibly the two girls.

Lexa smiled at the tray and unplugged her headphones and turned the volume all the way up on her phone, before she grabbed her tea and restarted the song.

A low ah was the intro

 _All my friends are heathens take it slow._

 _Wait for them to ask you who you know._

 _Please don't make any sudden moves,_

 _You don't know half of the abuse._

With that chorus Clarke was already hooked, she will admit, her girlfriend had pretty good taste in music.

 _Welcome to the room of people_

 _Who have rooms of people that they loved one day_

 _Docked away_

 _Just because we check the guns at the door_

 _Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades_

 _You'll never know the psychopath sitting next to you_

 _You'll never know the murderer sitting next to you_

 _You'll think, how'd I get here sitting next to you?_

 _But after all I've said, please don't forget_

With the first verse over Clarke could slowly understand why she found her girlfriend crying when she first walked into their bedroom. Twenty One Pilots had a way with putting so much emotion and meaning behind each and every one of their lyrics that almost everyone could relate to it, some more than others however.

They sat in silence until the outro caught Clarke's attention;

 _Why'd you come, you knew you should have stayed (It's blasphemy)_

 _I tried to warn you just to stay away_

 _And now they're outside ready to bust_

 _It looks like you might be one of us_

Lexa sighed happily as the song came to a close, she knew she would be obsessing over the new song along with everyone in the _Skelet_ _o_ _n Clique._ This band saved her life, along with countless others before she had Clarke. Before they met Lexa was heavily reliant on the band and their music, along with the hundreds of other fans who needed them just as much as she did. Their music was an escape from reality that she often took up. She connected to their lyrics, to the meaning behind them, she felt a little less lonely, like there was hope for her in this cruel world. Then she met Clarke and began to rely on both the music and the girl, and it helped. Lexa came out of her shell slowly until she could hold a conversation with people for a little while and be in public for more than 10 minutes without feeling the urge to go somewhere secluded or back into her house to listen to more music. Clarke saved her just as much as the music did and she was grateful.

Lexa shifted so that she was facing Clarke, crossing her legs and staring happily at the beautiful angel in front of her. "Thank you." She murmured, almost to quiet to hear, but Clarke heard her. The blonde looked towards her girlfriend and grinned before kissing the other girl softly. "There is no need to thank me my love, I just wanted to make sure you were all right after I found you in here crying, seriously I was going to find someone who made you cry and kill them or something." They both chuckled. Glancing at the clock Clarke decided to get her band crazed love to bed as well as herself.

Taking the tray into the kitchen she returned to see Lexa waiting for her in bed, already under the covers with the very song playing on repeat softly in the background. Clarke quickly stripped out of the clothes she had worn today and was well aware of Lexa's eyes watching her. Clarke grabbed one of the band shirts that Lexa had and slipped it over her head, it was a grey Mayday Parade muscle shirt. It said the band's name across the top, with the new album's name ' _Black Lines'_ above that in smaller lettering. Below everything was the band's logo. Clarke was only wearing the shirt was her underwear. She crawled into bed next to Lexa and snuggled closer to her girlfriend.

"Goodnight ai hod in." Clarke mumbled against Lexa's neck.

"Goodnight Clarke." Lexa whispered back.

"Ai hod yu in." Clarke said as she gripped Lexa's shirt just a little tighter, almost afraid that if she let go Lexa would disappear into thin air never to be seen again.

"Ai hod yu in." Came the reply as Clarke felt Lexa hold her just a little tighter in reassurance.

With those words the couple drifted into the dream world with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 _ **Fun fact: This was my reaction to the new song "Heathens" by Twenty One Pilots.**_

 _ **Lexa also dresses like I do, and ya know acts like me to. I might be a little band obsessed.**_

 _ **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this, it was really fun to write.**_

 _ **Til next time!**_


End file.
